dragonknight86_secord_sjensons_artworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant X
Mutant X (Kevin Reynolds) is a mutant that works as a member of the X-Men and a science and physics teacher for Professor Charles Xavier. Unlike Jean Grey; Mutant X is considered one of the most powerful mutants ever to be concieved 'Origins' Kevin Reynolds was born to Lacy Reynolds on May 5, 1958 in Saratoga, New York. He was raised by his mother because his father died during World War 2 while liberating prisoners from Auchwitz Concentration Camp. Reynolds grew up knowing that his father died at the hands of evil and since he feared that evil would in fact rise; the young son of the fallen soldier took up the alter ego Mutant X after he discovered his powers at the age of 16. He and his friends would later join as a team in order to save others from harm and protect their little community; however by the end of the 70's; Reynolds found himself sent into the military and placed in a special team commanded by Maj. William Stryker. By the 90s; after being within the team; Reynolds was working for a mining company in Africa; where he discovered a rock that would later help Col. Stryker create Adamantium. As soon as he discovered enough of the element; Reynolds liquidized it and surgically graffed it to his natural bone claws and skeleton. By 1999; Reynolds was contacted by Charles Xavier who offered the mutant a job at the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters as a physics and Science teacher. He accepted the job and taught many young mutants. At the same time; he met his wife and had his children. He also came across his old friend; who would later become known as ForestFire. '2000s' Since his start as a superhero; Mutant X continued as the physics and science teacher at the Xavier Institute; as well as one of the key members of the X-Men. Marriage & Family By the 2000s; Mutant X had married his sweetheart Nicole Prescott and later became a father when his wife gave birth to their first child; Kyle Reynolds. His wife later had another son Scott Reynolds and soon by 2009; he became the father of fraternal twin daughters; Jennifer and Crystal. Mutant Rights Because of the rising tensions between mutants and humans; Mutant X decided to take charge and lead a campaign so that mutants and humans can in fact co-exist. His campaign was later given a chance to explain itself when he was offered a chance to speak in front of the United Nations. He accepted the chance and made himself known as a mutant, as well as convinced the world leaders to enforce mutant rights on the world. Senator Robert Kelly also got him a lunching with the Commander-In-Chief the next day. Mutant X accepted the offer and spent 20 minutes at the lunch with the President; until Emma Frost and her henchmen attacked the White House. This later led Mutant X to prove himself as the protector of mankind when Emma Frost had the President held hostage. He stopped Emma when his wife Nicole attacked Emma from behind; leading to him cuffing Frost and capturing her henchmen. 2 weeks later; Mutant X was contacted by Senator Kelly who in turn explained that the Mutant Rights Enforcement Act would be ratified by the whole world and they offered him to be the one to seal the document. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Omnipotence:' By 2100; Mutant X's has evolved to the point where he possess total ultimate and unlimited power over all mutants and other beings. 'Former Powers & Abilities' Mutant X is known to be in fact a mutant that reigns supreme over Phoenix and even Apocalypse. He is also known to retain his powers while he is in the Savage Land as well. *'Invulnerability:' Mutant X is known to possess the ability to resist bullets; rockets and other weapons and attacks capable of withstanding attacks that would kill the Phoenix. *'Immortality:' Unlike Wolverine's longevity; Mutant X's natural lifespan is in fact eternal. *'Accelerated Healing:' Like Wolverine; Mutant X possesses the same healing factor; however his healing is 5 times faster than Logan and immediately after sustaining damage. *'Foreign Body Resistance:' Like Wolverine; Mutant X is known possess the same immunity to disease and antibiotics. The mutant cure that was developed is incapable of curing him of the x-gene because of his invulnerability and accelerated healing. *'Godlike Strength:' Mutant X is known to possess greatest strength of all the X-Men; as well as seeming limitless. His strength allows him to move planets and destroy asteroids the size of planets. *'Godlike Stamina:' Mutant X's stamina enables him to actually stay in a fight for times that seem like eternity. *'Godlike Endurance:' Mutant X's endurance is known to be extremely resiliant to damage that could kill beings that are superhuman. *'Godlike Speed:' Mutant X is capable of propelling himself at speeds that can get him from one side of the universe to the other within seconds. *'Godlike Agility:' Mutant X's agility is extremely superpowered; allowing him to dodge any strike with ease. *'Godlike Reflexes:' Mutant X's relfexes are known to allow him to actually catch things so fast; not even a high speed camera can record it. *'Flight:' Like Storm; Mutant X possesses the power to defy the laws of gravity; capable of letting him fly without the use of wings, psychokinesis or a power source. *'Telekinesis:' Like Jean Grey; Mutant X is known to possess the same ability to allow him to move or stop any object with his mind. He can in fact use this power to keep him immune to Magneto's magnetic powers due to his adamantium skeleton. *'Cryokinesis:' Like Iceman; Mutant X is capable of emitting and controling anything that is made of ice. He can emit it in the form of his breath or in the form of a ray emitting from his hand. *'Atmokinesis:' Like Storm; Mutant X is known to possess the same atmokinetic powers and create any known natural disaster from the sky. *'Power Absorption:' Mutant X; like Rogue; is capable of absorbing the powers of any mutant that can last for as long as he desires. Unlike Rogue, he is capable of touching anyone without sapping them of their capabilities and memories. *'Telepathy:' Mutant X's telepathy is known to be superior to that of Jean Grey and other telepaths. *'Reality Manipulation:' He's actually capable of making fantasies in his mind come to life with just a thought; however he merely uses his telepathy to gain infinite knowledge of the universe. *'Intangibility:' Like Kitty Pryde; Mutant X is capable of walking, running or flying through solid matter. *'Invisibility:' Mutant X is capable of becoming invisible to the naked eye and stay invisible as long as he desired. *'Shapeshifting:' Because of his intangibility and metaphasic powers; Mutant X is known to change into various forms and shapes that he can think of or know. *'Teleportation:' Like Nightcrawler; Mutant X is known to possess the same teleportation powers. *'Optical Blast/Heat Vision:' Mutant X is known to project the same blast as Scott Summers; however he is capable of controling this power. He is known to control this power as well as use it for heat. *'Godlike Senses:' Like Wolverine; Mutant X is known to possess the same exact superhuman senses and can see anything that allows him to see things that are incapable of being seen, heard, tasted or smelled by others. Along side his powers; Mutant X is known to be skilled in innovation; invention, piloting, teaching and other skills. He in fact possesses a very intelligent mind and earned A+s throughout his school career. He's also good in house hold skills as well and he is known to be both full of wisdom and capable of convincing others. 'Weaknesses' Although an almost perfect god-like being; Mutant X is known to possess 2 weaknesses. One of these weaknesses is worrying for the safety of his family and friends; which if it were to happen; he wouldn't know how to live with himself. His other weakness is being vulnerable to most forms of magic. Back in the 60s; Mutant X was hospitalized after being hit with a blast of magic from Mjolnir; nearly killing him. By the 2000s; he was hit with the same forcel however with his adamantium shell; he was capable of shrugging it off in 2 hours and woke up with what he felt like was a hangover. 'Weapons & Equipment' Like Wolverine; Mutant X is known to possess the same 6 1ft long retractable bone claws that are in between each knuckle. These claws would be later artificially augmented with adamantium; making them completely and virtually indestructible. His uniform was given to him by Charles Xavier; however he modified it to be more resiliant to weapons and laced it with nanotechnology in order to repair it from battle damage. The uniform also possesses a cape that extends to his boot heels; as well as a ruby quartz visor which he doesn't need but he uses. Category:Secord's Art Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Superheroes Category:Secord's Superheroes Category:Marvel Superheroes Category:Superhumans